


Foolish Heart

by kurasio



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 你怎麼知道級長浴室的通關密語，那人狐疑地問，又在看見他露在水面外的身體時僵硬地撇開視線。我就是知道，羅渽民大咧咧笑了起來。





	Foolish Heart

李帝努在奇獸飼育的實習課上被鷹馬撞傷的消息傳到羅渽民耳裡時他正坐在占卜課教室裡，聚精會神地試圖從茶葉的圖形中看出個端倪。左手邊的黃仁俊用肘推了推他，羅渽民還待發難，那人就小聲地靠過來說，你知道李帝努進醫務室了嗎？

什麼？他才皺起眉頭，黃仁俊就一股腦把來龍去脈都說完，羅渽民聽完卻點了點頭不作聲。誒，你怎麼就這反應，黃仁俊有些急了，又靠過來的瞬間被教授抓了包，於是毫不意外地被扣了10分。

下課之後羅渽民把課本丟給黃仁俊，一句話也沒說就飛快下了北塔。葛萊芬多級長在課堂中受傷的消息果然傳遍了校園，他在醫務室外看見聚集的人群，一點也沒猶豫地就穿了過去，進了門就拉開帷帘一床一床找，直到從後頭被喊住。渽民？你怎麼來了？李帝努溫溫吞吞的嗓音從身後傳來，他回過頭，先盯住了那人右膝蓋上包起的繃帶。

受傷了，他輕聲問，李帝努心虛地點點頭，一拐一拐走到他身邊。

羅渽民才反應過來，一聲不吭又轉身要離開，李帝努忙又喊他的名字可憐兮兮地讓他等等。他終究還是妥協，無奈地對他伸出手。我有點嚇到了，羅渽民慢慢地說。

李帝努跟他並肩走出醫務室之後外頭的圍觀者一哄而散，他讓他把手搭肩膀上，放慢了步伐。魁地奇練習請假了吧，羅渽民低聲問，金紅與銀綠的袍子邊緣碰在一起又錯開。李帝努知道任何一種讓他心軟下來的手段，包括此時輕輕嗯了一聲，帶著一點鼻音的撒賴。

 

他與李帝努的面識始於分類儀式，火車上同包廂的黃仁俊站在人群裡有些緊張，問他如果分到了史萊哲林怎麼辦。彼時羅渽民並不知道源於麻瓜家庭出身的擔慮與思量，有些困惑地問那又會怎麼樣嗎？突然身後的人開口：史萊哲林也是很好的學院。他們回過頭，面前的人一臉嚴肅認真，正要接著說些什麼時，就被喊到名字，只好匆匆擠出隊伍。

啊，那不是李帝努嗎，他聽見鼓譟，金道英的弟弟，他們一家都是葛萊芬多的，看來這次也不意外。注目中的李帝努卻好像看向這裡，露出一個安撫似的微笑。

葛萊芬多！分類帽毫不猶豫地喊了出來。金紅色的長桌邊爆出了鼓掌，李帝努跳下椅子，到屬於他的那頭坐下。羅渽民還未來得及分辨他究竟是否又轉頭朝這裡張望時，就該輪到他了。

他也跳上那張李帝努才坐過的椅子，分類帽在他的頭上猶豫了一陣，應該讓你去哪呢？他聽見帽子的耳語。該去哪就去哪，羅渽民努力保持微笑，像是一點也不緊張。好吧，帽子呢呢喃喃地說，下一秒又洪亮地喊出：史萊哲林！

幾分鐘不到而已，羅渽民恍惚地想，坐到桌邊時差點踩到新做好的長袍。直到黃仁俊也在他旁邊坐下之後才有一搭沒一搭又開始閒聊。你認識他嗎？黃仁俊問，羅渽民搖搖頭。

然而一年級新生的課堂都是共通的，不出太多時間他們又碰在了一塊，李帝努在魔藥學分組時晃到了旁邊，渽民，你叫渽民對嗎？一邊彎著眼睛確認著，我們一組好嗎？

他從那時就沒學會怎麼對這張臉說出好以外的答案。

 

羅渽民把他送到餐桌邊，七點以後到級長浴室來，他在李帝努蓬鬆的髮間說完就轉身回到自己的餐桌。李帝努的手指搭上來，碰到他的掌緣沒有抓住就讓他輕易溜走。只是時間上的差別而已，他知道，卻又不想直接說出來。

黃仁俊在餐桌上若有所思地說，你看起來比剛剛上課更心不在焉。羅渽民將燉羊膝用叉子切得爛糟糟的，因為帝努太不省事了，比志晟更讓人擔心。

一旁被薯餅塞滿嘴的朴志晟聽了忍不住出聲抗議，卻又在接收到羅渽民的眼神時安靜下來。他努力將食物吞下去，才開口問李帝努的傷勢如何。其實魔藥喝下去都好了，羅渽民復述著李帝努的說詞，只是還需要恢復，所以魁地奇要休息幾天。

無妄之災，朴志晟小老頭似的晃了晃腦袋。羅渽民沒理他，徑自把晚餐解決之後來到六樓的走廊，照著李東赫告訴他的密語進了級長浴室。他簡單沖洗過之後撲騰跳進熱水，比他想像中還要廣闊，羅渽民一口氣沉入水底，再慢慢浮上來，就聽見喊著自己的聲音。

李帝努在約定的時間來到了級長浴室，先是疑惑地喊了他幾聲，羅渽民才從浴池後面探出頭來。你怎麼知道級長浴室的通關密語，那人狐疑地問，又在看見他露在水面外的身體時僵硬地撇開視線。我就是知道，羅渽民大咧咧笑了起來。

 

掩人耳目地在一起是幾個月前的事，只有零星幾個人知道，包括幫忙打掩護的室友黃仁俊以及在李東赫面前不小心說溜嘴。接吻了，也僅止於接吻，五年級的生活忙碌了起來，沒有更多可能的的碰觸，只能在一同穿過校園時將手指勾在一起。李帝努總是勾著嘴角微笑，他總是在想這個人在這樣的場景時會露出怎樣的表情，卻始終沒有機會驗證。那麼就創造機會啊，李東赫說，狡黠的雙眼在睫毛後頭閃爍，一邊讓他附耳過來告訴他關於城堡裡的小秘密。於是他想，可能就是這一刻，必須要是。

李帝努進入浴池的時候發出了一點聲響，他從浴池的那邊游了過來，李帝努有些訝異於他靠近的速度，羅渽民就湊到了眼前。來，把你的右腳給我，說著就抓住他的小腿，手指滑上膝蓋的動作太過自然，李帝努忍不住在手指按進關節稍微施力的瞬間倒抽了口氣。

還疼嗎？羅渽民問，李帝努企圖否認，卻又知道他能很輕易就能看出自己何時是在說謊，遂又點了點頭。羅渽民低下頭來，隔著水面專注地盯著他捧在手心中按摩的膝蓋。可池水太過清澈了，能看見很多東西。

李帝努窘迫地向後縮了縮，羅渽民愣了愣，下意識抬起頭來。很好，李帝努在視線相碰的瞬間絕望地想，現在他們兩個都注意到了。

 

羅渽民笑了笑，帝努，他喊他，伸手將他拉得更靠近一些。他忍不住去吻那雙就在眼前的嘴唇，羅渽民讓兩個人的身體貼在一起，肌膚與肌膚在熱水中相碰的感覺很奇妙，滑滑的，他又想笑，李帝努卻在他的唇上細細地啃了起來。他按著他的大腿，碰到發燙的部位，親著就要透不過氣，李帝努從鼻腔間哼出聲音，套弄的手法很不熟練，但又能一抬眼就看見那人稍微皺著眉隱忍的表情。原來是這樣，羅渽民想，李帝努的手碰在他的身上也很舒服，不知道是浴池的水裡加了一些舒緩的藥劑，還是魔法。

屬於李帝努的特殊的魔法。

他氣喘吁吁地結束了漫長的親吻與觸碰，鼻尖碰在一起，好像能從眼睛看進對方的靈魂深處。他將手搭在他的膝蓋上，就像是一開始那樣，李帝努想將下顎靠上他的肩膀，卻又被嚴正拉開。

我不想總是在擔心，羅渽民說，就算只會痛一下下。

李帝努乖順地點了點頭。我知道，他說，語氣明明那麼誠懇，卻又無法保證。你讓我像個笨蛋，羅渽民說，李帝努又湊過去，最後將他攬在雙手之間。

那也沒關係，我也是。

  
  



End file.
